A ball made a PIE
by Eralane
Summary: Sam gets a mysterious oven that auto-bakes pie with a push of a button. Dean is excited about the invention. (Warning: This fic was born when my friend hijacked my other fic... That's why it's so random.)


**A Ball made a PIE**

"Dean!" Sam called with a slight excitement in his tone. He was carrying a box when he stepped inside Bobby's house.  
Dean lifted his head to look over the couch to the door. "Sam?" he asked. "Did you get the pie?"  
Sam put the box down on the table and sat on a chair in front of the couch. "You'll never guess what's inside the box", he teased with a wide smirk on his lips. "Try to guess."  
Dean sat up and leaned forward to take a closer look at the box. It was plain and white, and didn't give any hints of the things inside it.  
"What's in the box?" a low hoarse voice asked behind Dean.  
Dean and Sam both jumped and turned to look at the direction of the voice and saw the trench-coat-angel standing behind the couch. He had his usual un-amused look on his face and his eyes were glued on the box. He seemed curious about its contents.  
"I don't know. Ask Sam", Dean said and pointed at Sam. Castiel turned his stare to Sam and waited patiently for the answer.  
Sam cleared his throat and opened the tapes from the box causing both Dean and Cas to lean closer. Castiel moved to sit next to Dean. Sam opened the lids of the box and pulled out a big, red, shining round thing on a some sort of pedestal. It had a straight line around it, and it could probably be opened. The pedestal had some buttons on it. "It's an oven", he smirked.  
Dean quirked his eyebrows and pulled his head back making a face that was kinda funny in a way. "An oven?" he asked with doubt.  
"Yeah, see, you press this button, and then the size you want your pie-"  
"Woah woah, a PIE oven? Hahah, alright! Let me try this out", Dean laughed and pulled the machine closer and clapped his hands together. He pressed the button that Sam had shown him and then another button that had a picture of a full circle on it. The ball part of the machine started spinning fast and made a terribly loud noise, making Castiel jump and open his eyes wide. His shocked expression was a bit amusing. After the ball stopped spinning, it opened from where the line was and a fresh baked pie rested in the middle of it. "Holy shit", Dean laughed again. He lifted the pie from the ball and noticed Sam's stare. "Take the machine and make your own pie, this one's mine!" he said childishly and pulled the pie closer to him. Sam rolled his eyes and went to kitchen with the round red oven.  
Castiel followed Dean with his eyes as the other man left outside carrying the pie with him. He stood up and followed Dean by popping up next to him in the garage where the Impala was held. Dean was leaning on the car and cutting the pie with a kitchen knife. "You're going to eat it in the garage?"  
Dean lifted his head to look at Cas. "Yep. Just me and my baby", he smiled and patted the hood of the car. "And the pie." Dean looked at the angel and his always sad-looking eyes. "I have two spoons, though", he said and shoved the other one to Castiel's hand. Cas stared first at Dean and then the spoon, and then Dean and the pie.

**LATER:**

Sam opened the door to the garage and looked inside, just to find the two men leaning on the car with spoons in their mouths and an empty pie plate on the hood of Impala. Castiel had cream on his face, as did Dean, but the amount was much greater. Must've been some good pie... "Oh c'mon, you didn't leave me any?" he asked, frustrated.  
Dean looked at Sam. "I told you to make your own, dumb-ass", he said.  
Sam sighed. "The oven is out of ingredients. It can only bake one pie at time", he explained.  
"Well too bad", Dean smirked. He looked at the angel. "Hey, Cas... You have something on your..." Dean noted and pointed a spot on his face. Castiel tried to wipe the mess off his face but kept missing it. "No, not there, it's right..." Dean didn't finish the sentence as he began to feel a bit fuzzy. A sudden urge filled his mind and he cupped the face of the confused angel with both of his hands, pulling him closer. As their lips touched, the expressions softened on their faces and Dean's hands wandered lower, finding Castiel's waist. As their lips parted, Dean moved to kiss (or lick) away the cream on Cas's face. The angel didn't resist. It was certain there was something weird in that pie.  
"Uhh..." Sam stuttered and swallowed, unable to speak. The sight was just something so strange and so shocking that he froze still.  
Dean kissed the angel again and licked his lips, and then pushing his tongue inside his mouth. Castiel surrendered easily and his knees bent a little from the kiss and a small moan came out. Dean took off the trench-coat and the jacket under it. Cas still didn't try to fight back, and more like tried to encourage Dean to do it faster. It sure worked. Dean removed Cas's tie and unbuttoned his white shirt, groping what was under it while tonguing the insides of his mouth passionately. He pushed Cas down on the Impala and pressed his leg between the angel's thighs.  
"O-oh my god...!" Sam gasped with disgust as he "un-froze". He didn't waste any time getting out of the garage and closing the door shut behind him. He listened for a while and after a minute he heard moans and grunts through the door and he had to swallow his nausea that was caused by the mental image of what his brother was doing in there. He ran to the kitchen and looked for BobbY, not sure if he should tell him about the pie and what it caused between Cas and Dean.

* * *

EPILOGUE:

After the pie incidence Sam immediately destroyed the round pie oven, as it seemed cursed and the pie that came out made people... well, horny. After the effect of the pie had worn off, Dean and Castiel still seemed to spend more time together and their relationship got more lover-like. The things didn't end so well with Sam, though. While he'd been in the garage, Bobby had made a new pie with some ingredients he had found from his cupboard and eaten it. Sam hadn't been able to resist him after the first kiss because... Bobby was a siren.

* * *

PS. It all started from this.

The ball rolled silently and made a PIE and Dean ate it with  
Castiel and Sam didn't get any. Then Dean and Cas went Destiel  
and Sam was all "EWWWW!" and ran to Bobby.

Ps. Bobby was a siren.


End file.
